fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Dinkleberg
Operation: Dinkleberg is the thirty-ninth episode of Season 7. Plot Mr. Turner becomes obssesed with proving Dinkleberg is evil, and drags Timmy into a 24/7 spying mission, which means no more wishes. Synopsis Dad wakes up and the newspaper tell him its probably gonna rain, and he blames Dinkleberg. Later, he accidentally puts on a tie which doesn't match his shirt, and he blames Dinkleberg. And finally, the milk carton is empty and he has to eat his cereal alone, and blames Dinkleberg. Mom says that Dinkleberg is nice, and he thinks he put a mental controller on her brain. When Timmy tries to go to school, Dad stops him and takes him to his room, whcih he turned into a base for operation: Dinkleberg, where with a couple of cameras he will try to prove he is evil. When Dinkleberg goes inside his house, Dad realizes he has no indoor camera and gives Timmy a girl scout costume to sell him cookies with cameras. The plan goes well until Dinkleberg "eats the cookies" and the camera shows an intestine. Then Dad plans to disguise Timmy as Santa and make him give Dinkleberg a plushy panda with a camera, but it backfires when Dinkleberg plans to gift the panda to charity. Timmy tires to convince Dad that Dinkleberg isn't evil and he thinks Timmy is controlled by Dinkleberg too. Mom offers them lemonade, but Dad thinks its a mind-controlling potion and escapes through the escape chute. Dad infiltrates into Dinklebergs house disguised as his wallpaper and tries to not make noise, but when he eats a camera-cookie, he wakes Dinkleberg up who offers Dad coffee. When everything appers to be ok, Dinklberg press a button in his portrait which turns the house into an instestine looking lair, explaining what the cookie saw, and proving Dad was right about Dinkleberg all along. Dinkleberg reveals he was part of MEAN (Ministry of Evil and Abusive Neighbours), and that everything he blames him for that morning was true, he put the rain sticker on the newspaper, he painted all the ties and emptied the milk carton. Timmy sees this through the camera and goes to help Dad. He poofs up in Dinkleberg's lair, where Dinkleberg's piranhas momentarily eat Cosmo, Wanda & Poof in fish shape. Dinkleberg asks Dad if he knows what this is, and Dad says that it's the new super drill he loves, and Dinklberg says he will never lend it to him. Dinklebergs sends spiky balls to catch Timmy, but he destorys one and frees Dad, then the 2 destroy the rest of the cameras and Dad escapes. Timmy's fairies escape from the piranhas stomachs now that Dad left and Dinkleberg wasn't watching. Dinkleberg reveals he is not really evil, but he knows how much Dad wanted him to be and spent 30 thousand dollars on the lair and all the props, and then gifted Timmy with a bike and money. Dad tells Timmy he is so happy that he is right, but he then thinks that Mrs. Marinelli, the other next door neighbour, is evil too, and disguises Timmy as a girl scout to prove it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7